Días de verano
by brennangirl
Summary: Un accidente puede cambiar los planes que Brennan tenía para formar una familia con Booth...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno no sé si esto cuenta como mi primer fic o el segundo porque el primero me desapareció de aquí pero en fin, esta es una historia que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace algunos meses y por fin me atrevo a publicar espero les guste._

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs _

_Porfa déjenme un review, quisiera conocer su opinión. =P_

* * *

Era una tarde de verano, Brennan estaba acostada en el sofá de su sala, algo sofocada mientras leía un libro sobre antropología forense, pero a sus 36 semanas de embarazo era normal que se sintiera así, según le había indicado el ginecólogo, debido a la falta de espacio, y mientras ella recargaba su espalda sobre el pecho de Booth, él la abrazaba protectoramente, y veía un partido de fútbol por la pantalla de plasma de 53 pulgadas que a regañadientes aceptó Brennan en su casa, cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos, hacía más de un año.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una madrugada, casi al alba Brennan y Booth acababan de hacer el amor, una vez más, y mientras el sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Booth ambos conversaban bajo las sábanas:_

_-Creo que comienza a cansarme el tener que salir de tu casa e irme a la mía a bañarme y arreglarme…- dijo Brennan enrollándose en la sábana_

_-Pues no te vayas aún… quédate un poco más- susurró él con dulzura._

_- ¿Y si nos mudamos a mi departamento?, tengo espacio suficiente para los dos, además queda mas cerca del Instituto y el FBI…_

_-Bueno…- dudó Booth, abrazando a Brennan por debajo de las sábanas, y rozando su cuerpo semi-desnudo con el de ella- pero con una condición…_

_-¿Cuál?- preguntó Brennan recostándose en el pecho del agente para oír los latidos de su corazón._

_-Un plasma de 53 pulgadas…-Booth sonrió con su típica sonrisa coqueta._

_-¡Booth!- saltó Brennan entre sorprendida y enojada, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Booth en tono inocente- necesito sólo tu permiso para meterla en tu casa… tienes que aprender a conectarte con el mundo real ya te lo he dicho._

_- . . . . - Brennan se paró de la cama envuelta en la sábana y se dirigió al baño._

_-Sólo era una broma lo del mundo real- alcanzó a decir Booth antes de que Brennan azotara la puerta del baño._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No entiendo que tiene de divertido ver a un grupo de personas abalanzarse sobre un balón-comentó Brennan mientras pasaba una hoja del libro.

-¡Ah! Huesos, no comprendes la emoción que implica el que tu equipo favorito gane la temporada completa sin una sola derrota-le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sólo es una demostración más del machismo en la sociedad…

-Huesos, Huesos ¿podrías tener un poco más de sutileza en tus comentarios?

-No sé a que te refieres exactamente… pero antropológicamente es la verdad…

-Sólo déjame terminar de ver "la demostración del machismo en la sociedad" y después hablamos- dijo Booth en tono sarcástico.

Brennan suspiró, aún confundida y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, concentrándose en su lectura otra vez.

-Cariño ¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo rara.

-Nada, sólo que el bebé esta presionando mis pulmones y no puedo respirar bien, además ha estado muy inquieto desde que me paré esta mañana.

Booth se incorporó, haciendo que Brennan lo hiciera también, con algo de dificultad. Apagó el televisor e hizo lo mismo que hacia desde hace casi 8 meses, cuando Brennan le dijo que estaba embarazada.

**FLASHBACK**

_Brennan llevaba dos semanas con el estómago revuelto, y uno que otro mareo la desconcentraba del trabajo, pero aún así no le dio demasiada importancia, continuaba trabajando en un cuerpo del limbo, junto con Ángela y Nigel-Murray, el interno de la semana._

_Examinaba la herida de bala del cráneo de la víctima cuando oyó la voz de Booth:_

_-¡Huesos! Mira lo que te he traído- dijo apuntando hacia una caja fuerte sellada con cadenas- ¡un nuevo cuerpo!_

_Brennan bajó corriendo de la plataforma, analizó con la mirada la caja y le indicó a Booth que la abriera, en cuanto la abrió se agachó para comenzar la identificación del cadáver._

_-El cráneo indica origen caucásico…- pero nada más aspiró el olor del cadáver putrefacto se vio interrumpida por unas náuseas incontrolables y salió corriendo directo a los baños. _

_-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Booth a Ángela._

_-No lo sé, creí que tú sabías, lleva así dos semanas, en fin, iré a ver que pasa._

_-Iré contigo.-dijo Booth siguiéndola._

_Encontraron a Brennan pálida recargada en la puerta de los baños, algo débil y temblorosa._

_-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ángela tomándola de la mano._

_-Nada, no se preocupen, solo que no he comido bien estos últimos días._

_-Huesos-dijo Booth llamándole la atención- como que no te pasa nada, en los 5 años que llevamos trabajando juntos nunca, óyelo bien nunca te había dado asco un cadáver. _

_-Bueno, como tu has dicho para todo hay una primera vez… dijo abriéndose el paso entre los dos y dejándolos con un palmo de narices._

_-_

_-_

_Se despertó primero que Booth, se bañó, arregló y salió a la farmacia más cercana a comprar una prueba casera de embarazo._

_A su regreso Booth ya estaba casi listo para irse al trabajo, solamente se estaba anudando la corbata cuando se apareció Brennan por la puerta del cuarto, con la prueba previamente guardada en su bolso:_

_-Si ya estas listo, solo falta que me cepille los dientes ¿me esperas?- dijo Brennan acercándose a Booth y ayudándole a anudarse la corbata._

_-Claro, ¿quieres que vayamos al Diner a desayunar?- preguntó Booth- muero de hambre._

_-Ajá yo igual- dijo ella distraída entrando al baño y encerrándose en él._

_-_

_Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que las dos rayas aparecieran en la prueba, indicando positivo, Brennan tuvo que reprimir un par de lágrimas, todavía no podía hacer ningún alarde, volvió a guardar la prueba y lo demás en su bolso, se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño._

_-Listo, vámonos- dijo tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Si, a propósito ¿A dónde fuiste?- le preguntó Booth curioso._

_-Ah… por… mi credencial del Jeffersonian, la olvidé ayer en mi coche- inventó ella nerviosa._

_-mmm… ok- contestó no muy convencido, era ilógico que se hubiera arreglado solo para bajar por la credencial, pero no quería discutir con ella._

_-_

_-_

_Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, Brennan ordenó cereal y Booth huevos con tocino, mientras esperaban Booth decidió ir a lavarse las manos y fue cuando Brennan aprovechó la oportunidad de sacar la prueba de su bolso y dejarla junto al café de Booth._

_Booth se sentó en su lugar de regreso y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de café cuando vio la prueba y la cara de emoción de Brennan:_

_-Huesos… dime que esto no es un sueño…-le dijo Booth incrédulo tomando la prueba y comprobando el significado de las 2 rayas._

_Brennan solo se limitó a sonreír y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, Booth se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a ella, la besó apasionadamente en los labios ignorando todo a su alrededor y sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

_En cuanto se separaron Booth se agachó a la altura del vientre de Brennan y susurró:_

_-Hola bebé, soy papá…te amo._

_-_

_-_

_Ese mismo día todos en el Jeffersonian y el FBI se enteraron de que la Doctora Brennan y el Agente Booth se iban a convertir en papás._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estás hoy?, ¿Qué sucede eh? Mira que mamá me ha dicho que le estás causando problemas para respirar y que estás muy inquieto…- de pronto sintió una patada, lo cual hizo que Booth se emocionara aún más - anda calma, que todavía falta un ratito para salir ¿Entendido?

Volvió a sentir como se movía el bebé, mientras Brennan se divertía con los comentarios de Booth, de pronto sintió como el bebé daba una vuelta, y por como la sintió tal vez la dio doble.

-¿Lo has sentido?-le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Booth- así ha sido toda la mañana.

-Si, ya lo creo…- le dijo sonriendo- y a propósito ¿ya decidiste el nombre?, digo porque aunque todavía faltan algunas semanas me gustaría llamarlo por su nombre…

-O llamarla- le corrigió Brennan

-Tú ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Niño o niña?- Le preguntó Booth en tono curioso.

-No tengo preferencia por ninguno de los sexos… ¿qué tal tú?

-A mi me encantaría ver a una pequeña Huesos correr por toda la casa…

-Creí que preferías a un niño.

-No con Parker ya sé lo que se siente, ahora quiero tener el placer de poder jugar con una nena…

-mmm… pues si es una niña me gustaría ponerle el nombre de mi mamá si no te importa…

-Claro que no, supuse que lo ibas a querer hacer, si es niño ¿te parece bien Patrick?

-Si, suena lindo, Patrick Booth -le repitió Brennan contenta- oye, cambiando de tema… ¿te apetecería ir a cenar comida china?, comienza a darme hambre…

-Si es una excelente idea, vamos…

*

*

*

**Por la noche después de la cena**

Booth buscaba un lugar donde estacionar la camioneta, pues al parecer había una fiesta en el edificio de junto y todos los coches ocupaban también la acera del edificio contiguo.

-Cielo ¿quieres bajarte del coche mientras encuentro un lugar donde estacionarme? Te ves cansada…

-Si creo que si, me duele un poco la espalda…

Booth detuvo la camioneta en frente del edificio, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Brennan para que se bajara y tomándola del brazo la llevó hasta la entrada del edificio.

-No demores demasiado ¿si? Necesito un masaje de espalda-le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa pícara-¿por favor?

-No puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa, te prometo que no me tardo- mientras le besaba los labios- sube por el ascensor que no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, anda…

-Si no te preocupes tanto.

Booth regresó al auto mientras Brennan llegaba a la puerta del ascensor y leía el letrero que estaba pegado en las puertas:

"_En reparación"_

"No puede ser" pensó.

-Ni modo bebé tendremos que subir las escaleras, además creo que nos caerá bien un poco de ejercicio, ¿no crees?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su pancita.

Se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir, al dar la vuelta en un recodo el tirante de su bolso se atoró con el barandal y se le cayó, se agachó a recogerlo cuando de pronto un mareo la invadió y cayó por las escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste!

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron en sus alertas o marcaron la historia como favorita de verdad! significa mucho para mi, y contesto uno que no pude contestar via PM:

Karina: se llamaba una vez mas, algo pequeño y un poco malo en la redaccion pero en fin espero que lo hayas leido =P

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs

Porfa! dejenme reviews para saber su opinion! =D

* * *

Booth entró al edificio casi corriendo, ya quería llegar a su casa, ponerse el pijama y darle a Brennan ese masaje que hacía unos momentos le había pedido, se dirigió al elevador donde encontró el mismo letrero que Temperance había leído y se preocupó aún mas porque ella en su estado ya no podía subir escaleras.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y subió a toda prisa cuando de pronto vio el bolso de Brennan en el suelo, se aproximó aún más y sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando se percató de que ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Cariño!- dijo Booth con un toque de histeria en la voz- ¡Huesos! ¡Despierta!- le tomo la cara entre las manos y la llamó hasta que reaccionó:

-Cielo ¿Qué ha pasado?

ella intentó reconstruir los hechos– Mi bolso se atoró con el barandal…-habló algo confundida- cuando me agaché a recogerlo me mareé y luego…- dijo mientras se incorporaba, pero fue entonces cuando notó el líquido que cubría sus piernas, asustada tomó del brazo a Booth y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-Se me rompió la fuente…

-No puede ser- le contestó incrédulo- Vamos te llevaré al hospital -y le pasó una mano por debajo de la espalda y las piernas y la cargó.

-No…- le dijo ella sollozando mientras escondía la cara en el pecho del agente- todavía le faltan tres semanas…

-Lo sé cariño, cálmate, todo va a estar bien-aunque Booth decía esto para tranquilizarse mas a si mismo.

De pronto la antropóloga se estremeció con una fuerte contracción mientras Booth la subía a la camioneta y conducía a toda prisa por las calles de Washington hasta llegar al hospital más cercano.

-

-

Ingresaron a Brennan por una puerta mientras él desesperado se quedaba llenando el registro en la recepción. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras y preguntó a la enfermera con tono preocupado:

-¿Puedo ver ya a mi esposa?- en el fondo sabía que todavía no aceptaba ser su esposa, pero presentía que Brennan algún día aceptaría casarse con él.

-Lo siento señor tendrá que esperar a que salga el doctor a darle información sobre el estado de su esposa.

-¡Quiero verla ya! – dijo el ex-ranger en tono amenazador.

-Señor tranquilícese- le comentó la enfermera sin perder la calma, ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con papás nerviosos- por favor vaya a la sala de espera, el médico no tarda- le dijo señalando una puerta.

*

*

El doctor salió por fin y preguntó:

-¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan?

-Soy yo- Booth se levantó como resorte de su asiento-¿Puedo verla ahora?

-Si de hecho necesito hablar con usted y la doctora Brennan, hay algo que deben saber…

A Seeley estas palabras no le gustaron nada y pidiendo a Dios que no fuera nada malo, solamente asintió y el doctor lo condujo por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Brennan.

Nada más entró Booth corrió al lado de Brennan, que estaba conectada a aparatos que monitoreaban sus constantes y las del bebé y la tomó de la mano:

-¿Cómo estas cariño? – le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

Temperance estaba pálida y sudorosa –Creo que definitivamente vamos a ser papás antes de lo que nos imaginábamos- dijo intentando sonreír, pero otra contracción la invadió.

Él la tomó más fuerte de la mano – Respira todo va a estar bien…

El doctor los interrumpió:

-Doctora Brennan, Agente Booth me temo que en base al ultrasonido que realizamos hace unos momentos tendremos que hacer una cesárea, el cordón umbilical está enredado alrededor del cuello del bebé y existe el riesgo de que se asfixie, necesito su autorización para…

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor- le interrumpió ella preocupadísima, no podía perder al bebé que con tantas ansias había estado esperando.

-¿Puedo estar con ella en el quirófano doctor?

-Sí claro Agente Booth, sígame.

Booth le dio a su novia un beso en los labios antes de salir y le susurró – te amo.

-Yo también- le dijo ella mientras veía como se alejaba hacia la puerta.

*

*

En el quirófano a Brennan la estaban anestesiando mientras el agente se vestía nervioso con el pijama quirúrgico, cuando por fin logró vestirse y lavarse entró directo al lado de Brennan que ya estaba acostada en la plancha y la volvió a tomar de la mano:

-¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Bien, ahora no duele- dijo inquieta- ¿Cómo pudo pasar tan rápido?

-No lo sé, creo que era cuestión del destino- le dijo mientras le limpiaba a Temperance las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No creo en el destino Booth… tú lo sabes….

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a contradecirla el doctor apareció listo para intervenirla, comenzó la cirugía mediante una serie de términos científicos que Booth no entendía, después de unos minutos (horas para ambos) el doctor sacó al pequeño bebé del vientre de Brennan, y emocionada lo primero que quería oír era el llanto de su pequeño, pero en vez de eso solo oyó que el doctor dijo:

-¡Llamen a pediatría, tenemos una emergencia!

Booth, estupefacto no podía creer el caos en el que se había convertido el quirófano: enfermeras de un lado a otro, doctores, sacando gasas, tijeras, saliendo y entrando hasta que Brennan tirándole de la mano le gritó:

-¡Booth! ¿¡Qué sucede?!- dijo intentando levantarse, ignorando la herida de la cirugía que seguía abierta.

-No entiendo… no puedo ver al bebé- dijo asomando la cabeza sobre la multitud.

El doctor al ver lo que estaba pasando con Brennan le ordenó a una de las enfermeras:

-Sédela y saque al Agente Booth de aquí.

La enfermera siguió instrucciones y obligó a Booth a salir de ahí pero ella se resistía al sedante:

-¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo está?

Pero no supo que más pasó porque la anestesia surtió efecto en instantes, todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo se debilitó completamente.

* * *

Vale la pena que continue? dejenme su review =)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aqui esta el capi 3! _

_Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron en sus alertas, favoritos, etc! siguen significando mucho para mi, me motivan a seguir escribiendo!_

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que escribi esta historia y soñaba demasiado con el encuentro entre Max y Brennan después de que ella tuviera un hijo, se preguntarán ¿eso me interesa?, bueno pues es que un dia paseandome en la categoria de inglés me he dado cuenta de que hay uno muy parecido al mio! cuando lo lei dije OMG! pero creanme fue una mega extraña coincidencia, jamás me "volaria" una historia que no saliera de mi cabeza! XD _

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a FOX Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs_

_Una vez aclarado los derechos de autor les dejo el capi_

_Porfis dejenme reviews! quiero saber que piensan! =P_

* * *

Despertó en su cama sobresaltada, vio por la ventana y a juzgar por el aspecto del cielo, apenas estaba amaneciendo, giró la cabeza y encontró al agente dormido en una butaca junto a la cama:

-¿Booth?- le llamó.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se levantó del sillón para ir al lado de su novia, sentándose en la cama:

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el bebé? Quiero verlo- dijo intentando levantarse de la cama.

-Calma, calma- dijo Booth empujándola levemente de los hombros para regresarla a la cama - una pregunta a la vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Primero está todo bajo control, el pediatra dijo que tendrá que pasar un par de días en la incubadora en observación y después la bajarán a piso para que puedas verla.

-¿Verla? ¿Fue una niña?- preguntó Huesos entre impaciente y emocionada.

-Sí, en efecto- dijo él con un toque de emoción en la voz- una nena hermosa…

La antropóloga suspiró aliviada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar unas lágrimas sin querer, Booth la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Gracias por darme el regalo más grande del mundo.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de formar una familia, mi propia familia- Le dijo Brennan- te amo…

-Yo también te amo Huesos- le dijo mientras se acostaba con ella en la cama y la envolvía en un abrazo protector- ahora, ¿Porqué no intentas dormir un poco más? Estas últimas horas han sido demasiado estresantes para todos ¿no?

Ella se dejó envolver en esos brazos donde se sentía protegida y cayó rendida otra vez mientras Booth aspiraba ese perfume que le fascinaba y se quedaba dormido también junto a su novia y ahora madre de su hija.

*

*

*

Los días siguientes fueron los más largos para ambos, aunque más para Brennan, porque debido a la cirugía no podía salir de la habitación, lo único que quería era conocer a su bebé y tenerla en brazos, por su parte el agente había visto a la nena un par de veces a través del vidrio de la incubadora y cada que regresaba al cuarto Brennan le preguntaba como estaba, que si todavía faltaba mucho, como era, a lo que él siempre contestaba:

-Esta evolucionando muy pronto, tal vez regresemos los 3 juntos a casa antes de lo que te imaginas…

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Comenzaba a atardecer en las calles de Washington cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció el doctor seguido de una enfermera, Temperance creyó que era solo para una revisión más, como había sucedido los días pasados, hasta que vio al pequeño bultito rosa que cargaba la enfermera, a Brennan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando la enfermera le entregó a la pequeña bebé, mientras Booth se levantaba del sillón para verla:

-¿Cómo está la bebé doctor?- preguntó ella antes de que el doctor pudiera hablar.

-Doctora Brennan permítame decirle que la pequeña esta perfectamente saludable, si gustan hoy mismo se pueden ir a casa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Booth incrédulo

-Sí solo es cuestión de que firme el alta y se pueden ir cuando gusten- dijo el doctor esbozando una sonrisa. -¡ah! Se me olvidaba, una enfermera vendrá a hacerle una última revisión antes de que se vayan, y solamente me queda recordarle Doctora Brennan que necesita guardar reposo absoluto, por un par de semanas y la bebé también.

-Sí doctor no hay problema-dijo Brennan mirando a la bebé y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias doctor-dijo Booth mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-De nada, muchas felicidades- dijo el doctor abandonando la habitación.

Antes de salir la enfermera le indicó a Brennan como amamantar a la bebé y una vez que lo hizo de igual manera abandonó la habitación.

-

-

Ya estaban listos para salir, Booth llamó a la estación de enfermeras para avisar de su salida mientras Brennan envolvía a la bebé con una cobija amarilla, fue entonces cuando recordó algo importantísimo: había olvidado avisar a Russ y a su padre de la nueva noticia:

-Booth olvidé algo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y arrullaba a la bebé.

-¿Qué?- dijo el agente acabando de guardar las cosas que faltaban en la maleta-¿Cómo cambiar un pañal? Tendrás tiempo para practicar- bromeó.

-¡Seeley!- le dijo ella seria- No, sino llamar a Max y a Russ, ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Booth- ¿te parece si les hablo para que vengan a comer mañana?

-Si, eso estará bien.

-

-

Booth aparcó la camioneta en el lugar que tenía designado en el estacionamiento (N/A el día de la fiesta el estacionamiento estaba lleno por eso tuvo que buscar otro lugar donde estacionarse) y bajó apurando el paso para abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta donde la antropóloga alzaba a la bebé de la silla donde venía dormida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda cielo?- le dijo Booth asomándose a la camioneta.

-No solo falta bajar la maleta y la pañalera- le dijo mientras se bajaba de la camioneta con Christine en brazos.

-Ok, enseguida lo bajo, espérame un momento.

-

-

Ambos subieron por el ascensor ensimismados con su hija, hasta que llegaron al departamento y entendieron los dos que la calma que reinaba en ese momento en su casa iba a ser tal vez la última.

-

Brennan se dirigió directo al cuarto de la pequeña y se sentó en la mecedora de caoba con su hija en brazos, comprendiendo al fin el significado que ese bebé le daba ahora a su vida, mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de emoción y le decía a la bebé:

-Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, te amo preciosa, ¿sabes? Antes no entendía el significado de un bebé en mi vida pero desde que me enteré que ibas a llegar hasta ahora no concibo un día sin ti- a estas alturas lloraba sin culpas- te prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar y que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que seas una nena feliz…

Booth desde la puerta observaba la escena conmovido, era la primera vez que Brennan se quedaba a solas con su hija, se le acercó y le besó el cuello, ella se enjugó un poco las lágrimas dejando escapar un resoplido:

-Creo que es lo más tierno y sincero que he oído en mi vida- le dijo al oído- sabes que yo estaré ahí para siempre ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí- le contestó volteándose para verlo - gracias a ti también por todo lo que me has dado y enseñado, te amo…- le dijo ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Huesos…-decía mientras Brennan se paraba y dejaba a Christine en la cuna.

-No quiero dejarla aquí sola- dijo Temperance

-Pues vamos a llevarla a nuestra recámara, además tú también necesitas descansar- le dijo Booth dirigiéndose hacia su recámara.

-

-

Temperance depositó a la nena aún dormida entre los dos y la cubrió con una delgada manta, regalo de su tía Ángela, al poco rato, ambos cayeron dormidos, protegiendo a su hija a cada lado de la cama.

*

*

*

Eran apenas mediodía, Brennan estaba terminando de arreglarse, mientras Booth, como buen padre, arregló a Christine para el primer encuentro con su abuelo y su tío, le dio el biberón y comenzaba a arrullarla, cuando de pronto se oyó el sonido del timbre, la antropóloga se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir, nada más abrió se vio envuelta inmediatamente en un abrazo:

-¡Tempe! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde están Booth y la nueva princesita eh?- decía un Max emocionadísimo con unas bolsas de regalo en ambas manos.

-Hola papá, hola Russ, me da gusto verlos, enseguida viene Seeley, está durmiendo a la bebé ¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?- preguntó Brennan sentándose en un sillón e invitando a Russ y a Max a sentarse también.

-Papá condujo como rayo desde Carolina apenas Booth le avisó- decía Russ divertido- ¡Caramba Tempe! ¿Qué la bebé no estaba programada hasta dentro de 2 semanas?

-Sí pero, cuando regresamos de cenar la semana pasada el ascensor estaba descompuesto y cuando subía por las escaleras me mareé y caí- decía Brennan recordando con miedo el incidente que casi le cuesta perder al bebé.

En ese momento apareció Booth saludando:

-¡Max! ¡Russ!, no los hacía aquí hasta dentro de dos horas ¡caray!- decía mientras les estrechaba la mano en un mero gesto varonil.

-Si pero creo que atravesamos la carretera en minutos con papá al volante- bromeaba Russ.

-Bueno, bueno ya, si creo que la emoción me ganó un poco pero ya estamos aquí…

De pronto su excusa se vio apagada por un llanto de bebé proveniente de la habitación y del escucha-bebés que sostenía Booth en una mano, por lo que Brennan inmediatamente se paró del sillón y corrió a atender a la bebé.

-

-

Apareció con la nena en brazos meciéndola, Max y Russ se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, y antes de que alguien más hablara Max dijo:

-¿La puedo cargar Tempe?- dijo ansioso

-Claro papá- dijo extendiéndole a la bebé

Max la tomó en sus brazos, pensando lo feliz que sería la madre de Brennan si pudiera cargar a su nieta y sonreírle, tan solo le tomó unos segundos en darse cuenta de algo…

-Tempe… es idéntica a tu madre.

-Eso es imposible papá, apenas tiene semana y media de nacida…

- Es igual a ella hermanita solo mírala…-dijo Russ mientras acariciaba la mano de la bebé.

-Ah Temperance lo que daría por que tu mamá estuviera aquí…

-Sí papá la extraño, pero ya me acostumbré lo único que puedo hacer para recordarla es…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- ponerle a mi hija Christine.

-Wow… creo que ahora si soy el abuelo más feliz del mundo- dijo Max orgulloso.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de una manera tranquila entre risas y halagos para la pareja y la bebé y cuando empezó a anochecer Max y Russ decidieron que era el momento indicado para irse, sabían que Brennan debía estar cansada después de tanto ajetreo en los últimos días.

-Bueno Tempe, Booth, estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que imaginan- dijo Max estrechándole la mano al agente- cuida de mis tesoros, te lo ruego.

-Así será, vivo para protegerlas- dijo Booth mientras abrazaba a Brennan por detrás.

-Nos vemos hermanita.

-Eso espero Russ, saludos a Amy y a las niñas.

-Ojalá les guste lo que hay en las bolsas, un pequeño regalo de improvisación- dijo Max ya parado en la puerta.

-Gracias papá- alcanzó a decir Brennan antes de que desapareciera Max.

* * *

_Demasiado cursi? aburrido? prefieren el drama? dejenme su review!! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! estoy de regreso! bueno... es que hoy me he parado demasiado temprano para acabar la tarea =S (8.00 am que onda con mi vida!!)_

_mil disculpas por no haber subido antes capi pero me han pasado miles de cosas, solo me dedique a contestar reviews.... _

_en fin, este capitulo tambien es un poco como el anterior... se que el genero es drama... pero siento que Angela tambien es importante en la historia asi que no podia pasarla por alto, pero prometo que el capi siguiente va a haber drama! yeah! _

_gracias por todos sus comentarios el capi pasado, me hicieron hiper mega feliz!! =D_

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, FOX y Kathy Reichs _

**

* * *

**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Brennan jugaba en la cama con la bebé, y la ayudaba a hacer sus ejercicios de estiramiento, cuando apareció Booth por la puerta de la habitación vestido con traje y corbata:

-Ahorita vengo cariño, necesito ir a la oficina- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y acariciaba la cabeza de la nena.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó la antropóloga- creí que todavía no tenías que regresar a trabajar.

-Si lo que pasa es que necesito avisar que los días que iba a faltar se recorrieron y que probablemente regreso antes.

-Bueno entonces llévame al Jeffersonian, quiero que conozcan a la nena, por favor…

-Pero Brenn… todavía tienes días de descanso, ¿Por qué no esperas a regresar?

-Bueno, es que hoy en la tarde regresa Ángela de su viaje a Fiji, quería darle la sorpresa- le dijo mientras cargaba a la bebé en brazos- bueno que si no me llevas tú me voy en mi auto…

-Ante esa circunstancia, y en vista de que vas a ir a toda costa, prefiero llevarlas yo.

*

*

*

Ángela llegó al aeropuerto después de su viaje a Fiji, el cual tuvo que hacer para acabar de ajustar los últimos derechos de la casa con Greyson, apenas llegó al aeropuerto llamó desde su celular a su amiga, según ella había ido a ese viaje porque Brennan no estaba programada hasta esa semana y tenía el tiempo justo para volver, estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó que descolgaban del otro lado:

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo están tu y mi pequeño sobrino? ¿Sigue portándose bien? ¿O comienza a dar indicios de querer salir?- dijo la artista en un tono alegre.

-Eh... Hola Ángela, me da gusto que ya hayas regresado- dijo la antropóloga mientras volteaba a ver a Booth con cara de sorpresa.

-Si ¡caray!, hombre ¡hasta que al fin puedo regresar a la civilización! del lado de la isla donde me estaba hospedando no había ni red para Internet ni teléfono. Fue tan patético e incómodo...

-Ángela… te tengo que decir algo...

Pero entonces Christine comenzó a lloriquear en el asiento trasero de la SUV, en la sillita donde estaba dormida, mientras Ángela lanzaba un grito de emoción que se oyó en todo el aeropuerto:

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ese es el llanto de mi sobrino?!

-Bueno, de hecho es tu sobrina- dijo Brennan en un tono triunfante.

-¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho?

-Angie apenas y me has dejado hablar...

-Es más no se que hago aquí voy a verlas en este momento- dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Vaya, creo que la sorpresa se ha arruinado…- comentó Booth divertido.

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a ver a Christine que dejó de quejarse en el momento en que la artista colgó el teléfono.

-

-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la científica la primera en interceptarlos fue Cam:

-¡Doctora Brennan! ¡Booth! ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Y la bebé… que linda está, felicidades ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gracias Cam- contestó el agente orgulloso- Se llama Christine Booth-Brennan.

-Suena lindo, excelente elección- dijo la forense mientras miraba a la bebé que agarraba el colgante del collar de su madre.

La antropóloga agradeció también el cumplido y preguntó:

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Me temo que están regados por todo el laboratorio, mejor les diré que los veo en la sala de juntas, para que puedan darles la sorpresa.

-Está bien- contestaron los dos al unísono.

-

-

Cuando todo el equipo estuvo reunido en la sala de juntas Hodgins fue el primero en preguntar:

-¿Qué es tan urgente Cam?

-Bueno pues es que miren quien nos viene a visitar…- dijo mientras señalaba hacia una esquina de la sala.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a la pareja recargada en uno de los barandales sonriéndole al equipo, en ese momento, se levantaron y uno por uno los felicitaron mientras ambos padres asentían y contestaban orgullosos cada pregunta referente a su pequeña hija.

-

-

Ya en el despacho de Brennan, la antropóloga alimentaba a Christine con el biberón mientras Booth se paseaba por la oficina.

-Me voy cielo, estoy algo retrasado.

-Está bien, esperaré a Ángela aquí, ojalá no tarde demasiado…

-Perfecto, no tardo, vengo a recogerlas ¿vale?

-Si, aquí te esperamos- dijo sonriendo.

Booth se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la sien antes de irse.

-

-

-

Ángela cruzó la puerta de la oficina de Brennan casi como un remolino:

-Brenn ¡Oh! cariño ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y esta preciosidad?- dijo la artista aproximándose a ella.

Temperance giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y dio un gritito de sorpresa:

-¡Oh Angie! Bien, gracias- contestó ella mientras recargaba a la bebé en su hombro para hacerla repetir.

-Vaya que no me esperaba para nada esta sorpresa cuando regresara- exclamó Ángela sorprendida.

-No, ni yo tampoco, solamente que un accidente cambió todos nuestros planes- dijo Brennan mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Christine.

-Bueno pero después de todo las cosas salieron bien ¿no? Sino mira a esta nena tan linda- dijo Ángela con cierta inseguridad, notó que la expresión de Brennan que se había ensombrecido de repente.

-mmm... si en efecto- contestó sin mucha convicción mientras comenzaba a arrullar a la bebé.

-Bren... ¿Puedo cargarla?- dijo Ángela.

-Si claro, sé que te mueres de ganas… a propósito Angie, quiero pedirte… bueno no sé si esto es un favor pero…

-Lo que sea amiga sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

-Bueno es que Booth y yo hemos estado platicando estos últimos días acerca de los padrinos de Christine y hemos caído en la conclusión de que queremos que tu y Jared sean sus padrinos, confiamos en que ustedes en caso de que nos llegue a pasar algo durante las investigaciones de campo se harán cargo de cuidarla y sabemos que no se va a quedar desprotegida.

-¡Hombre! No esperaba que me pidieras algo así pero... ¡claro que acepto con gusto!- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la bebé, ahora dormida en sus brazos- de hecho yo misma me encargaré de planear su fiesta de cumpleaños cada año hasta que se vaya a la universidad...

-Gracias Angie, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

* * *

_Dejenme su review su opinion me interesa demasiado =P_

_Y como dije al principio prometo drama el siguiente capi.... _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Sé que deben estar odiándome por no haber actualizado antes pero es que el semestre estuvo bastante pesado y para colmo mi compu se descompuso! se echó a perder el windows, y la tenía que formatear! lloré demasiado por ello por que ahí se quedaron el resto de mis capis y pues apenas me he dedicado a reescribirlos ='( según yo quedaba así este capi, y creo q el drama no es mas bien sino hasta el siguiente... _

_en fin espero que les guste... prometo no tardarme demasiado en actualizar, pero es que como dije antes, reescribire el resto de la historia de nuevo... ="_

_Gracias una vez más por sus reviews, alertas y demás, me siguen haciendo muy feliz =D_

_Ah! aclaro una cosa: la historia no sigue la cronologia de la serie, y mucho menos tengo contemplado el viaje de Brennan a Maluku así que pues... por ese lado no se confíen. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs._

* * *

Booth estaba sentado en su oficina, estaba recargado cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla con los pies encima de su escritorio, jugaba distraídamente con un par de dados en su mano derecha, como recordando sus tiempos de apostador, de pronto miró la fotografía que estaba encima de su escritorio; su hija y su novia sentadas en la sala de su casa, jugando con las sonajas de la pequeña Christine, ya de seis meses y quien compartía un parecido increíble con su madre: piel blanca y ojos verdes, sin embargo un cabello color chocolate y una sonrisa que a su corta edad deslumbraba a cualquiera que la conociera eran características que solamente podían pertenecer a su padre. Sonrió ante la imagen, dejó los dados sobre su escritorio al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y bajaba los pies de la mesa.

Hacía casi dos semanas que se habían ido a Londres, Brennan tenía que dar una serie de conferencias acerca de restos humanos fosilizados en la Universidad y decidió llevarse a la nena, ya que estaba más acostumbrada a ella, y aunque chateaban diariamente, no por eso se olvidaban de llamarlo a una hora que fuera conveniente para ambos, era por eso que seguía en su oficina, atento a cualquier sonido que emanara del teléfono de su escritorio… y entonces sonó:

-¿Hola?- contestó el agente impaciente al primer tono.

-Hola Booth ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Brennan al otro lado de la línea, con la pequeña sentada en su regazo.

-Ya sabes, extrañándolas cariño, se me ha hecho una eternidad estas semanas… - dijo él dejando escapar un suspiro.

-El tiempo es relativo Booth, además son sólo dos semanas, decir una eternidad es algo inapropiado… ¿te tengo que repetir lo mismo cada que hablamos por teléfono?- le corrigió la científica con cierto tono de superioridad.

-Ah… ya lo sé, pero eso ha sido para mí ¡caray Brennan! ¿Porque tenemos que discutir siempre por eso? Bueno ya no voy a seguir hablando acerca del lenguaje que debo usar para hablar contigo, ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? ¿Se ha portado bien?

-Todo ha ido bien hasta ahora- le contestó la antropóloga con un tono frío– aunque últimamente no ha querido comer bien.

-Definitivamente me extraña, necesita que papá le dé de comer su papilla, ¿falta mucho para que regresen?- afirmó Booth dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Pues al menos dos semanas, probablemente un poco más, sigo impartiendo un seminario y la Universidad no quiere que me vaya sin que dé algunas conferencias a los alumnos que se gradúan, una especie de seminario de titulación.

-Vaya… eso suena a que todavía tardarán en regresar- la expresión del ex-ranger se entristeció.

-Si al parecer sí… pero prometo hablarte más seguido, es que han sido días bastante ocupados, ¿y cómo están Ángela y el resto del equipo?

-Aburriéndose sin ti, no ha habido casos nuevos y pues aunque los hubiera, tú eres la experta en huesos, necesitamos que regreses pronto.

-Ya te dije… sólo dos semanas más- dijo Brennan, entonces Christine hizo un ademán de llorar, la científica se levantó del sillón de su habitación y con el teléfono entre la oreja y su hombro comenzó a pasearse por la habitación del hotel, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que la niña empezó a llorar.

-Está bien… ¿Porqué llora mi pequeña?

-No lo sé- dijo la antropóloga meciendo en sus brazos a la bebé.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

-…- Brennan dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Ya sé ya sé, ella no puede hablar sólo pon la bocina en su oreja, para que pueda oír mi voz, anda Huesos, por favor…

Brennan tomó indecisa el teléfono y puso el teléfono a la altura de la oreja de la bebé y justo cuando Booth comenzó a hablarle la nena se tranquilizó y se quedó quieta en los brazos de su madre.

-Vaya creo que se ha tranquilizado…- dijo la doctora cuando le quitó el teléfono de la oreja a su hija.

-Siempre se ha tranquilizado cuando escucha mi voz ¿no te acuerdas?

-Sí ya lo creo. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, vamos a una reunión y después a comer, te hablaré mañana ¿ok?

-Claro que sí las amo.

-Yo también te amo, saludos a todos por allá.

Booth dejó el teléfono en su lugar y sonrió. Lo hacía feliz hablar con su Huesos. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la mujer que estaba parada en la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo fijamente. Él levantó la vista y casi se cae de la silla cuando la reconoció:

-¿Catherine? ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Booth, pensé que no te acordarías de mí.

-Cómo olvidarte ¡caramba! Pero pasa- dijo el agente mientras se paraba y le indicaba a Catherine con un ademán que se sentara- y dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Pues bien, me tomé unas largas vacaciones después del caso en el acuario, me fui a recorrer el Caribe, me dediqué a estudiar nuevas áreas y después a tomar un merecido descanso y bueno… ya estoy aquí de regreso.

-Suena increíble, me da gusto por ti… y ¿qué te hizo regresar a Washington?

-Pues… varias razones, la primera, mi estancia allá se acabó, segunda, tengo que volver a trabajar y la tercera…- se quedó pensando la bióloga- la tercera… eres tú… regresé porque me quedé con ganas de ir a comer un día contigo.

Booth rió. Recordó el día que le dijo eso en el acuario. Pero no podía. Él ya no podía salir bajo esas condiciones con otra mujer. Sólo se limitó a contestarle como todo un caballero:

-Bueno, vaya me gustaría aceptar esa invitación, pero verás Catherine, Brennan y yo ahora vivimos juntos y tenemos una bebé de siete meses, como comprenderás no puedo aceptar salir bajo esos términos- le dijo el agente al mismo tiempo que le extendía la foto que minutos antes había estado observando.

-Oh… es preciosa… y Brennan… ella se ve bastante bien, ni siquiera parece que haya tenido un hijo- dijo con cierta envidia en la voz- y a propósito ¿sigue trabajando en el Jeffersonian?– preguntó sin interés.

-Sí pero ahora está en Londres, impartiendo una serie de conferencias en la Universidad y regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas…- en ese momento Booth supo que no debió de haber dicho eso, porque la expresión de Catherine cambió de repente, como si hubiera inventado un plan exprés en su cabeza.

-Entonces no te afectará ir a tomar una copa conmigo, sólo como amigos claro…

Booth dudó un poco, pero pensó "_es viernes, eso me caerá bien"  
_

-Bueno, acepto. Te veré esta noche a las siete treinta ¿está bien?

-Claro que sí.

**EN LA NOCHE**

Catherine estaba sentada en la barra del bar, saboreándose un Martini, y planeando cómo podía reconquistar a Booth, y cuando obtuvo la respuesta apareció él, vestido con una camisa blanca con un par de botones sin abrochar y un pantalón de mezclilla:

-¡Vaya! Por primera vez te veo sin el traje de rudo agente- dijo ella divertida

-Si bueno…- dijo el agente mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca- hace un poco de calor y pues… espero no te moleste…

-Claro que no, vamos, ¿qué vas a pedir?

El teléfono del agente sonó, lo abrió rápidamente y leyó el mensaje en la pantalla, Brennan volvía a casa al día siguiente, las conferencias se habían cancelado en la Universidad.

-Por la cara que has puesto puedo suponer que era Brennan- dijo Catherine algo molesta.

-Sí de hecho, regresa mañana aunque no me dijo a qué hora, y bueno para celebrar creo que un whisky en las rocas estará bien…

Catherine inmediatamente pensó _"es ahora o nunca"_

Entraron en el apartamento de Brennan, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, Booth estaba algo mareado y lo único que quería era dormir ya que era más su cansancio acumulado durante la semana que los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, pero Catherine estaba más que sobria, si quería llevar su plan a cabo tenía que estarlo. Se dirigieron hasta la recámara principal, Booth se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero Catherine se acostó junto a él y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Oye oye espera detente- le dijo Booth medio dormido- esta es mi cama y la de Brennan así que por favor no lo hagas.

La bióloga se contuvo, y mejor esperó hasta que el agente se quedara dormido, así lograría su objetivo más fácilmente, lentamente lo desnudó hasta dejarlo solamente en bóxers, mientras repasaba cada uno de los músculos del agente y se moría de envidia, al saber que nunca serían suyos, enseguida ella también se quitó parte de la ropa que llevaba y la dejaba en el suelo.

Deshizo la cama y se envolvió en las sábanas, quería dejar impregnado su olor en ellas, y siguió besando a Booth esperando que reaccionara y le contestara con alguna caricia, pero él ni siquiera se movió, así que irritada esperó a que amaneciera para irse de esa casa, no soportaba el hecho de que su "plan" no hubiera funcionado.

Se vistió mientras pensaba como dejar una prueba de que estuvo ahí, hasta que se le ocurrió algo…

Tomó el manuscrito del libro de Brennan y con desprecio arrancó la primera página, donde estaba escrita la dedicatoria: _"este libro lo dedico a mi compañero de toda la vida el Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth y a mi hija Christine Booth-Brennan quien se ha convertido en la razón de mi vida"_ y al reverso escribió una nota, la cual dejó en el buró del agente y le plantaba un beso con labial rojo en el cuello de la blanca camisa.

* * *

_la historia usaba a Perotta originalmente, pero como Catherine me cayó mas mal la cambie y reacomodé un poco la historia jaja! _

_dejenme su review... me interesa su opinión ¿debe de continuar o no? =P_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno! aqui esta el capitulo 6! espero que no me odien por este capi! todo se resolvera! lo prometo!_

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs!_

_Dejenme sus reviews! =P please! dejenme saber que piensan! _

* * *

Apenas veinte minutos después de que Catherine abandonó el departamento, Brennan apareció en el umbral de la puerta con la pequeña Christine en brazos y un par de maletas que el conductor del taxi le ayudó a subir hasta la puerta del departamento, completamente cansada y ansiando llegar a su cama.

Se dirigió primero a la habitación de su pequeña hija, depositó a la nena en la cuna y la cubrió con un cobertor rosa, se recargó en el barandal de la cuna por un momento para ver dormir a la nena, y después de un leve quejido por parte de la bebé a lo cual Brennan atendió, caminó directo a su habitación, donde seguramente Booth la estaría esperando, probablemente dormido ya que todavía era demasiado temprano para que el agente se levantara.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara sigilosamente, no quería despertar a su novio, al entrar vio la ropa del agente regada por la habitación "_Caramba Booth me voy por un par de semanas y dejas hecho un desastre la casa"_ pensó divertida, recogió el pantalón y la camisa cuando percibió un perfume diferente que emanaba de la camisa, un perfume que definitivamente no era el suyo, extendió la prenda con cuidado y para su sorpresa encontró la marca de un labial rojo, que al igual que el perfume, no eran de su propiedad.

Analizó rápidamente la mancha de labial en la camisa con una mezcla de coraje, tristeza y decepción, cómo era posible que Booth le hiciera eso, apenas ella se fue a Londres, mil preguntas sin respuesta empezaron a surgir en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la habitación en busca de más pruebas de que Booth la había estado engañando.

Comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de la cómoda de él, siguió con el lado del tocador donde guardaba sus lociones y cremas de afeitar, cada cajón que abría lo cerraba de una manera brusca, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que Booth se despertara, finalmente llegó al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba el buró del agente, y encontró el trozo de hoja que horas antes había escrito Catherine. Brennan tomó la hoja y la leyó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a derramar un par de lágrimas inconscientemente:

"_Gracias por estas noches tan maravillosas, espero se repita otra vez. Catherine" _y como firma otro beso, que sin duda era igual que el de la camisa.

Ante eso, la antropóloga dejó escapar un sollozo lo cual hizo que el agente que si de por sí ya había oído cierto alboroto en la habitación terminó por abrir los ojos:

-¡Brenn!- dijo incorporándose en la cama- ¡ya regresaron! ¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Buscabas algo? ¿Porqué lloras?

-¡Eres un cínico!- le gritó Brennan con coraje- ¿cómo te atreviste?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dijo Booth levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Brennan.

-No te me acerques- le espetó la antropóloga dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No sé realmente a qué te refieres- le contestó Booth cada vez más confuso.

-¿Ah todavía no lo sabes?- le dijo ella con la ira a flor de piel- ¿y qué es esto?- le dijo casi en un grito mientras le extendía la camisa y la nota.

Booth lo tomó y lo observó completamente incrédulo, Brennan se dirigió a la habitación de Christine y abrió la puerta con sigilo, levantó a la nena de la cuna y la envolvió en el cobertor con el que momentos antes la había tapado, en ese instante el agente entró hecho un huracán en la habitación

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Booth parándose en la puerta.

-¡No te importa! Quítate de mi camino o no respondo- le contestó la antropóloga con la niña en brazos.

-Por favor escúchame, yo nunca haría algo así… tú lo sabes…- le dijo el agente tomándola de los hombros- por favor no te vayas… no me alejes de mi hija…- y por un momento ambas miradas se encontraron; una suplicaba perdón mientras que la otra sólo reflejaba un dolor tan profundo, acompañado de lágrimas que luchaban por no caer.

-Suéltame- Brennan le apartó con un brazo de la puerta y siguió su camino hacia la sala donde tomó la pañalera de la bebé y su bolso, el ex-ranger la siguió hasta la sala donde la vio tomar sus cosas, e intentándolo por última vez le habló:

-¿Ni siquiera dejarás que te cuente mi versión?

-No me interesa oírla- le contestó la antropóloga dándole la espalda - y por favor no me molestes más, espero que puedas ser feliz con Catherine- le contestó Brennan reprimiendo aún las lágrimas- pero por lo menos ten un poco de decencia y ¡deja de acostarte con ella en mi casa! -se giró para verle- ¡RESPÉTAME A MÍ Y A TÚ HIJA!- y dicho esto salió del departamento dejando a Booth destrozado en la sala del departamento.

* * *

_Contesto un review que no pude contestar via PM!_

_**Phoebe**: gracias por tu consejo! ya he comenzado a guardar los capis en mi usb! y bueno pues es que mi compu anterior era ya viejita y era formatearla completamente... pero ahora! bueno! no duermo con tal de actualizar pronto! =D_

_¿debe continuar?_


	7. Chapter 7

_hola! he regresado! sorry por no actualizar pero es q he estado super ocupada porque en unos días me voy a México! estoy super contenta! y pues con todo esto apenas me he podido sentar en la compu a editar el capi (los tengo todos en borrador =P)_

_Gracias a todos los que me agregaron en sus alertas me dejaron reviews y/o me agregaron a sus favoritos! espero q la historia les siga gustando! y bueno ya estamos en la recta final del fic ok? _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs!_

_dejenme su review para saber q opinan vale?_ **_ah! please! visitenme en fotolog y dejenme una firma!_

* * *

"_Sólo espero que puedas ser feliz con Catherine"_, esas palabras le habían dolido a Booth en el alma, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo Brennan desconfiaba de él, si le había demostrado cientos de veces cuanto la amaba, prueba de ello era su pequeña Christine, aunque también sabía que era un poco responsable por haber aceptado la invitación de Catherine, pero no creyó que eso llegara tan lejos; estaba sentado en la sala de su casa cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, esperando que fuera Brennan, pero estaba muy equivocado, vio la pantalla del teléfono, la cual le mostraba un número desconocido, por lo que contestó molesto:

-¿Hola?

-Hola Seeley ¿Qué tal la resaca?- contestó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¿Catherine? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme después de lo que hiciste anoche?

-¿Qué acaso no lo disfrutaste? A mí me pareció que sí- afirmó la bióloga intentando confundirlo.

-Entre nosotros no pasó nada así que ¡déjanos a mí y a mi familia en paz! ¡O te vas a arrepentir Catherine! Lo juro- le gritó Booth

-¡Ay tranquilo guapo! No te irrites… a tu antropóloga favorita no le va a gustar que te enojes ¿o sí?- preguntó la mujer en tono burlón quien estaba estacionada en la acera contigua desde que salió del departamento de Brennan y había visto todos los movimientos de la antropóloga cuando llegó y cuando abandonó el departamento.

-No vuelvas a molestar, date cuenta de que no vales tanto la pena, búscate a alguien que de verdad te pueda tomar en cuenta, tú a mi no me interesas- dijo el agente y sin darle tiempo a la mujer de responderle cerró la tapa de su teléfono, dejando a una Catherine en shock del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Brennan conducía por las calles de Washington, no supo a dónde dirigirse, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente un poco así que sin más decidió tomar un avión hacia Carolina donde su padre seguro le daría refugio.

Encendió la radio, necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que había pasado, subió el volumen hasta un tono considerable cuando reconoció la canción que estaban tocando:

_Oh, daddy ,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want..._

En ese momento tuvo una sensación de intranquilidad, supo que algo andaba mal y pese a lo que había pasado no lo pensó dos veces y giró el volante en el retorno sin importarle el escándalo que se había formado a mitad de la avenida.

* * *

Catherine golpeó el volante con el puño, le enfermaba el hecho de que Booth la despreciara de esa manera, primero en la cama y después por teléfono ¿Porqué no se atrevía a decírselo en su cara? Enojada abrió la papelera de su auto y sacó una pequeña pistola desechable cargada, la tomó entre sus manos y la acarició suavemente. Sonrió. _"Si Booth no puede ser mío no va a ser de ninguna otra mujer"_.

Se bajó decidida del auto y cruzó la calle directo hacia el edificio, iba tras el agente sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Booth desesperado y sin saber a donde había ido Brennan tomó su celular y comenzó a llamarla, pero no consiguió nada, solamente que el buzón de voz respondiera, enojado y sin saber que más hacer tomó su celular y marcó un número, esperó sólo unos segundos antes de que contestaran al otro lado de la línea:

-¿Lockfort?

-Hola Howard soy Booth

-¡Agente Booth! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que rastrees un auto ¿podrás hacerlo?- preguntó el agente en tono dubitativo.

-Claro que sí agente solo dígame la matricula y yo me encargare del resto- contestó el agente inmediatamente.

-Está bien sólo quisiera pedirte un favor, quiero que todo esto sea confidencial, que quede entre nosotros por favor- pidió Booth

-No hay problema todo será como usted diga agente…

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta, Booth interrumpió su llamada y se dirigió hacia su recámara para vestirse, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa bastante desagradable:

-¡Catherine! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!- gritó un Booth enojadísimo- ¿Qué parte de que no quiero saber nada de ti no entiendes?

* * *

Brennan suspiró mientras aceleraba lo máximo que le permitían las leyes, se detuvo en un alto y levantó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor a través de sus gafas de sol para ver a su pequeña, la nena le devolvió una mirada inocente y comprendió que no podía ser tan injusta con ella al dejarla sin su padre.

En cuanto el semáforo cambió a la luz verde tecleó el teléfono de Ángela y lo puso en altavoz:

-¿Hola?

-Ángela soy yo ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro cariño ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito verte en la recepción de mi edificio allá te explico todo ¿ok?

-Seguro allá te veo.

Catherine le miró suplicante, pero la cara de Booth lo único que reflejaba era desprecio, y la mujer al ver esto metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y ocultando la pistola con la mano apuntó a Booth y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Si no eres mío no vas a ser de nadie Seeley Booth.

El agente se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de esa mujer, pero eso no le impidió añadir:

-No te saldrás con la tuya…

* * *

-¡Brennan! Cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ángela apenas la vio entrar en el edificio.

-No estoy segura Angie, después te explicaré todo pero por favor quédate ahorita con Christine, siento que algo no está bien…- le dijo la antropóloga entregándole a la niña.

-Brennan ¿tú teniendo un presentimiento? Esto en serio no anda…

De pronto la artista se vio interrumpida por un disparo proveniente de arriba.

-¡Booth!- exclamó Brennan dirigiéndose a los elevadores- Angie por favor ¡llévatela! La pañalera está en mi auto.

-Cariño por favor ¡Cuídate!- alcanzó a decir Ángela antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

* * *

_Debe continuar? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! ya estoy de regreso! se que dije que iba a actualizar apenas llegara a México, pero resulta que hemos estado de arriba para abajo, toda la familia visitandonos y apenas pude checar mi correo y dejar un par de reviews! _

_agradezco infinitamente su paciencia para esperar a que actualizara espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como los otros =P asi como tambien todos los que me agregaron en sus alertas, favoritos o me dejaron un review! me hacen super feliz!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, FOX y Kathy Reichs._

_dejenme un review! para saber que opinan vale? _

_besos! _

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, justamente un piso antes del que Brennan había indicado, para dar paso a una vecina de edad avanzada:

-Hola doctora Brennan ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó la anciana en un tono amable- ¿Ha oído el fuego artificial que acaba de estallar? ¡Parece cuatro de julio!- dijo la mujer alegre.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Brennan distraída saliendo del ascensor.

-Sí un fuego artificial, en el piso de arriba ¡caray estos niños!- alcanzó a decir la mujer antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor "_Eso no fue un fuego artificial, definitivamente fue un balazo_" _"debería llegar mejor por la escalera, probablemente no sea nada mas un malentendido" "no, no puede ser un malentendido, algo anda mal, lo sé""¿pero porque nadie ha hecho nada?" , _su cabeza y su corazón debatían entre la racionalidad y sus presentimientos, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora subió cada peldaño de las escaleras sigilosamente.

Antes de que subiera los últimos peldaños de la escalera se oyó otro disparo, lo que hizo que Brennan ahogara un grito y se detuviera por unos momentos, respiró profundamente antes de continuar, al llegar al pasillo que conducía a su departamento oyó una voz que sin duda era la de Booth:

-Suéltala Catherine, no es bueno que una mujer como tú ande cargando una pistola, deberías de tener cuidado, alguien podría salir herido ¿No lo crees?

"_Así que regresaste Catherine"_ pensó Brennan, se asomó y alcanzó a ver al agente con las manos unidas a las de la bióloga en un intento por quitarle la pistola, retrocedió unos pasos para ocultarse de nuevo detrás de la pared, "_Bueno al menos Booth está a salvo, ahora lo que sigue_" sacó su celular y en voz baja llamó a la policía.

-¡No Booth, me despreciaste ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias!

-¡Supéralo ya por favor!- le gritó el ex-ranger.

Brennan se asomó de nuevo y caminó sigilosamente con la espalda apoyada en la pared hacia la puerta del departamento, poco antes de llegar a su puerta Booth le vio y se le iluminó la cara, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la antropóloga puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que no dijera nada mientras ella también esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿D… d-de… qué te ríes Seeley?-dijo la bióloga con la voz entrecortada por la tensión.

-Nada en particular, suelo reír de repente ¿sabes? En los momentos de estrés para relajarme un poco, deberías intentarlo…

-Pero que tont…- en ese momento Brennan la tomó por detrás aprisionándola con una llave de karate y Booth le arrebató la pistola:

-Ahora escúchame bien- le dijo la antropóloga pegando a la mujer a la pared y hablándole al oído- Booth me ama a mí, tú no eres más que una cualquiera, una arribista que no le interesa en lo más absoluto, él me escogió a mí, no debiste rebajarte tanto… probablemente no pagarías las consecuencias…

-¿Qué… que con- se- consecuencias?- la presión que Brennan ejercía sobre la espalda de la mujer apenas la dejaba articular palabra.

-Pues que estas bajo arresto por atacar a un agente federal y por portar armas de fuego ilegalmente- interrumpió Booth- espero que te sirva de escarmiento- agregó antes de colocarle las esposas- llamaré a la policía.

-No, no es necesario ya la he llamado yo- dijo Brennan.

En ese instante dos policías caminaron por el pasillo:

-Doctora Brennan ¿se encuentran bien?

-Sí en efecto, todo bien- señaló a Catherine- ella es la mujer pueden llevársela.

-¡No Seeley, yo hice esto por nosotros!- le gritó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡no me hagas esto!

-No, lo hiciste por ti y tu obsesión, yo a la única que quiero es a mi Huesos y a mi niña- dijo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Brennan.

-¡Noooo!- gritó la mujer antes de que se la llevaran ambos policías por los codos.

Cuando los policías desaparecieron del pasillo Brennan se liberó del abrazo del agente y se dirigió hacia la ventana del pasillo para ver el momento en que subían a Catherine a la patrulla, Booth le siguió y se paró detrás de ella, abrazándola de nuevo:

* * *

-Hey cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el agente preocupado.

-No, no es nada- dijo pasando un dedo por su cara para secar una lágrima y giró sin romper el abrazo- sólo que…-fue entonces cuando reparó en la mancha roja que tenía el agente en la manga de la sudadera de su pants- ¡Estás herido!

El agente volteó a ver su brazo sin preocuparse – ¡Ah! Si no es nada, solo un rasguño, la bala no se incrustó, nada que no pueda arreglar un poco de alcohol y una gasa- le dijo volteándola a ver y limpiando otra lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la antropóloga- dime ¿porqué regresaste?, creí que no querías volver a verme…

-Es que…-la antropóloga se quedó pensando- sé que sonará raro pero… tuve una sensación rara, como si algo no me dejara respirar, me sentí intranquila desde que salí del edificio… iba hacia el aeropuerto a casa de Max, me quería distraer un poco, para racionalizar las cosas, así que encendí la radio y entonces estaba esa canción… - Brennan enmudeció de repente y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué canción?- preguntó Booth intrigado tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a levantar la vista de nuevo

-La que canté en el bar la noche que te dispararon… no pude… simplemente no pude…- Brennan rompió a llorar y ocultó la cara en el pecho del agente.

-Ya pasó todo… calma… todo va a estar bien…- le acariciaba el cabello suavemente para consolarla.

-Perdóname… no quise hacerlo…-Brennan se disculpó aún con la cara oculta en el pecho de Booth.

-Está bien… todo está bien… ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa- le contestó Booth antes de darle un beso en la cabeza suavemente.

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

-¡Wow! ¿Qué huele tan bien eh?- preguntó Booth entrando en la cocina, con un cabestrillo en el brazo herido y con Christine en el otro.

-Macarrones con queso, como los que te gustan- dijo Brennan revolviendo la olla de la pasta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad que si nena? ¿Verdad que si?- le habló a la niña en un tono de niño chiquito a lo que ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no le hables así?-le dijo volteándose y poniendo una mano sobre su cintura- Su desarrollo verbal no se va a ver afectado si no le hablas como…- Booth la calló con un beso.

-Ok… entendido- contestó Brennan separándose del beso para cargar a la bebé- ven princesa, es hora de comer, ¿Podrías servir la pasta? No nos tardamos.

-Vale acá las espero- afirmó Booth apagando la estufa.

* * *

-¿Y Christine?- preguntó Booth al ver llegar a su novia sola al comedor.

-Se quedó dormida- dijo Brennan encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando la mesa en donde había un par de velas rojas encendidas y una botella de vino blanco en una hielera.

-Bueno…-dijo el agente dudando- creí que te gustaría una cena un poco íntima… y bueno ya que Christine no nos quiso acompañar…

-Se quedó dormida ¿Cómo iba a saber que…?- interrumpió su explicación con la mirada de Booth- ok literal lo capto…

"_Esa es mi chica_" pensó Booth acercándose a ella para besarla apasionadamente, la antropóloga le correspondió dejándose llevar hasta la recámara:

-Espera… tu brazo…-le dijo mientras el agente le besaba el cuello.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…- aseguró él abriendo la puerta de su recámara- sólo espero que Christine no se despierte…

-No lo creo…- contestó ella desabrochando el botón de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Mientras en el comedor las velas se fueron consumiendo poco a poco y se quedaba servida la pasta en el comedor, mientras los comensales desafiaban las leyes de la física en su habitación.

* * *

_¿Continuara?_

_dejenme un review! =)_


	9. Epílogo

_vaya pues este es ahora si el final final de la historia! _

_espero les guste!_

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs_

_

* * *

_

**EPÍLOGO**

La nieve caía copiosamente por todo Washington acumulándose en los quicios de las ventanas en las puertas y sobre los automóviles, dando paso a un invierno un poco más temprano de lo que se esperaba, y mientras en las calles los pequeños copos cubrían de blanco la ciudad el reloj despertador de la mesilla de noche marcó las tres de la madrugada, el Agente Booth y la Doctora Brennan dormían plácidamente en su habitación, él la tenía abrazada por la espalda envolviéndola completamente para darle un poco de calor, mientras ella abrazaba el brazo del agente como un pequeño oso de peluche; y a pesar de que la cama era tamaño King Size ambos estaban abrazados en un lado de la cama casi en el borde del lado de Brennan.

Fue entonces cuando un llanto proveniente del escucha – bebés de la mesilla de noche de Brennan hizo que ambos se despertaran sobresaltados.

-Se despertó de nuevo…- dijo Brennan aún con los ojos cerrados- ya voy…

-Espera, yo voy esta vez- dijo Booth entre bostezos.

-Vale pero ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la mujer intentando enfocar el reloj con la vista.

Booth miró hacia la mesilla de noche:

-Las tres cariño, anda vuelve a dormir que esta vez me toca a mí- le dijo el agente cariñosamente.

-Pero probablemente tenga hambre, comió a las doce…- dijo ella intentando levantarse de la cama.

-Dejaste una mamila en el refrigerador, yo se la doy- le tranquilizó y la arropó con el cobertor y la colcha, le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia el otro lado para levantarse de la cama; fue cuando encontró un pequeño cuerpecito hecho un ovillo casi al otro lado de la cama:

-¿Christine? ¿Qué haces aquí princesa?- preguntó el agente aún medio dormido, poniéndose la bata.

-Es que… mamá… quiero…- la niña de tres años tenía oculta la cara en las cobijas por lo que su voz se oía apagada.

-Espera que no te entiendo nada- Booth se puso de pie y le habló de nuevo a la niña pero ella no contestó.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Brennan encendiendo la luz- Hank sigue llorando por si no lo habías notado- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Es que mira… tenemos una pequeña visitante- le contestó mientras señalaba a su hija, aún oculta en las cobijas.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- le preguntó la antropóloga mientras se tallaba un ojo por el cansancio- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- le dijo moviéndose hacia donde estaba la niña, pero ella no volvió a contestar, se limitó a hacer un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-No lo creo- interrumpió Booth- creo que iré por Hank en lo que ustedes platican- dijo el agente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Brennan le lanzó una mirada desconcertada hacia Booth a lo que él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación, se sentó al lado de su hija con las piernas cruzadas y puso una mano sobre la espalda de la niña para acariciarla levemente:

-¿Qué ocurre Christine?- le preguntó la mujer volteando a la niña para verle la cara.

-Es que tengo miedo mami- le dijo la pequeña viendo hacia el oso de peluche que tenía abrazado, Brennan le pasó un mechón de cabello color chocolate por detrás de la oreja y la tomó de la barbilla:

-¿De qué?- le preguntó la antropóloga confundida- creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-No mami, ya sé que no existen los monstros- le contestó la nena con un toque de orgullo idéntico al de Brennan- tengo miedo de… de que ya no me quieras a mí y que sólo quieras a Hank- dijo mientras se le empañaban sus pequeños ojitos verdes.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso Christine?- preguntó la antropóloga envolviendo a la niña y atrayéndola hacia ella para sentarla en su regazo.

-Porque desde que llegó a la casa todo el mundo le hace caso a él y nadie juega conmigo, y yo no quiero que mi papi y tú me dejen de querer, porque yo los quiero mucho- contestó la pequeña ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-¿Pero de dónde has sacado eso? Sabes que tu papá y yo te vamos a querer siempre al igual que a Hank, pero recuerda que tu hermanito tiene apenas dos días que llegó a la casa y todo el mundo quiere conocerlo, lo mismo pasó contigo cuando naciste- le explicó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña- así que deja de pensar en eso y vamos a dormir- le dijo mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

En ese instante entró Booth con el pequeño Hank en brazos, envuelto en un cobertor azul cielo:

-¡Cielos! creo que este chiquitín no quiere pasar la noche solito en su recámara- dijo Booth sonriendo, miró a Brennan quien le miró mientras asentía con la cabeza y continuaba meciendo a su hija, fue entonces cuando habló:

-Pues entonces déjalo dormir aquí- afirmó ella- probablemente tiene frío- dijo asomándose a ver a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

-¿Yo también me puedo quedar con ustedes mami?- preguntó la niña en tono inocente.

-Claro que sí nena, vamos a dormir porque mañana nos espera un largo día.

Y así acomodaron al pequeño Hank y a Christine en medio de los dos, quedando los cuatro al centro de la cama, como la familia que debían de ser.

**FIN**

**Bueno! Aquí está el final de mi historia! Espero que les haya gustado! Mil gracias a todos los que me agregaron en sus alertas, favoritos, me dejaron reviews, etc! La verdad me hicieron super feliz y me motivaban a seguir actualizando! No puedo pasar por alto los nombres de todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de apretar el botoncito así que muchas gracias a Pimar, ****XxXGiselleCullenXxX, S. Booth, kateloverByB, Karina, Lu89, XP justme XD, Quela, blackjam, tami762, phoebe.22, ann arabani, Karla, Margarita1733, meray, patiko, Trisha23 (mil gracias!) Hajabeg452, chicaz-bones, Clara, alice, aylee7777, briiis, gabiibyb, Kelly, FeY, IlaNa, JessicaHofmann, a mi amiga CookiesChocolateCandy (por supuesto!) saharaes, lupis, ****Daniela bonesfds (gracias de verdad!), a todas mis chicas de fotolog que han leído y bueno un super mega agradecimiento a mi hermana gemela silverbones porque ella fue testigo desde el inicio de esta historia (aunque no me dejaba reviews) sin embargo estuvo ahí para decirme mis errores y mis aciertos así que mil gracias hermanita! Te quiero! **

**Ah! También quiero dar las gracias a una chica de aquí (fenixoscuro) porque gracias a ella y sus lindas palabras en mi primera historia hicieron que me atreviera a publicar esta historia!**

**Sin más que decirles me voy, pero prometo regresar con una nueva historia!**

**Besos! **

**Brennangirl**

**PD si te encuentras con esta historia aunque ya esté terminada me encantaría saber tu opinión! Me dejas un review? =P**


End file.
